


ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University (Chaptered Edition)

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Check Series for Full Tag Warnings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Derek, Power Bottom Derek, Requested Chaptered Edition, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraternity Brother Derek may be an Omega but he's no one's bitch. Still he heats up whenever he has the chance to get at a knot - he just doesn't usually care about the knothead attached. Problem is this Alpha Stiles seems special. He's not quite sure how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open It and Follow

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _A chaptered version of the stories has been requested so here it is. I live to please. Full warnings are in the main series page. Feel free to read wherever you like but please still review. It means a lot to me._   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. 
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

The guy is in slouchy flannel and baggy jeans but he smells really good even from across the backyard of this stupid party. It's like a hundred other parties Derek’s frat has thrown over the years but none of those had this guy with amber eyes and thick lips who smells like rut on legs. Derek grabs two Solo cups and makes his way around the edge of the yard and comes to a stop next to to him. He doesn't go to his knees, old school like, and beg for his knot with his head on the Alpha's thigh and instead manages a cool, collected "Want a beer?" without a single hitch in his voice.

The guy looks down into his own cup before he lifts it to his lips. Derek watches his throat work, strong and smooth, as he chugs the beer before tossing the cup away. He grins then nods. “Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks.” He takes one and says, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Derek, you are about a billion times more gorgeous than anyone who has ever approached me before in my life. I’m going to blame the beer for that confession but I thought you should know before you waste your time on me.”

Oh and Stiles is one of those kids. The ones who were unpopular in high school so he clearly has no idea how hot he is now. Derek isn’t even going to have to work for this. The thought is already making him a little wet. He wonders if Stiles is a virgin or not, if he’s ever been with an Omega or if he’s only fucked too-tight Beta boys and girls who couldn’t take Alpha cock the way nature intended. 

He doesn’t smile because Boyd’s warned him that it makes him look like a serial killer but he does something that quirks up his lips and shakes his head. “I like what I see.” He pauses and ducks his head in and breathes deep. “And what I smell.”

Stiles’s mouth drops open in a gorgeous O shape Derek wants to fuck into. _Put it together,_ he thinks, _and ask me. Ask me to go down for you, to present, to open up wet and wide for you to breed me._ Okay no. Breeding is off the table. He does injection birth control every six months to avoid that very risk but shit, Stiles smells so good, like candy and sex and rainstorms.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“So, um, you’re uh-“

“Omega.”

“Seriously?” Stiles's eyes are wide.

Derek doesn’t blame him. He’s the least likely candidate. He’s tall, broad, muscular, and athletic everything an Omega usually isn’t. He is who he is and he likes it that the difference is clearly working for Stiles. 

Heat is like a vacation every two months when he gets to take two days off to fuck and fuck and fuck. Someone else if he’s lucky, himself if he’s not but it’s good either way. His body is built for pleasure. After fire that biological inevitability kept him sane. It acted as a bimonthly wake-up call, reminding Derek that he could feel something other than grief and guilt after the fire.

“You want to take me somewhere private, Alpha?” 

Stiles gives a full body shiver that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down to his Chucks, blue with marker all over it. “You can’t say shit like that in public man.”

“Why not?”

“It’s kind of filthy.”

“It’s old school etiquette.” Derek does smile now but it's not forced. He brushes his nose against Stiles’s jaw. “It means I respect you. Alpha.”

“Oh my god you are such a liar,” Stiles chokes out. “You don’t respect me now and you are not going to respect me in the morning.”

“Does it matter?”

“Nope.” Stiles turns and kisses him, thank God. Stiles's hand sinks into Derek’s hair as he explores his mouth with his tongue. 

Derek sinks into the kiss. Alphas, man, and their innate dominance. It’s hit or miss with Betas but he’s never been with an Alpha who didn’t know how to take charge in bed. Stiles tips his head up to compensate for the inch of height difference between them and positively devours his mouth. Derek can feel himself go from wet to leaking into his boxer-briefs. Luckily he remembered to wear one made of of the many hyper-absorbent materials all Omega undergarments have been made of since the trend towards Omega-oriented lingerie began. There won’t be a hint on his jeans even if he comes a flood right now. _Modern technology,_ he thinks as Stiles drops a hand down to grab his ass and his hole clenches then spasms out more slick in response, _it’s a miracle._

“You taste amazing,” Stiles breathes against his lips. “Like rain and chocolate and come. How is that even possible?”

“Fuck me,” Derek whispers back. His brothers have probably noticed but they’re used to him picking up at parties. He’s not a slut exactly but…okay he’s kind of a slut but who cares? God, certainly not him when it feels this good.

“Yeah. I mean - I have a roommate.”

“I don’t. Come inside.”

“You’re a brother?”

“Mmm.”

“Derek, you’re full of surprises.” Stiles squeezes his ass again. Derek whimpers. 

It’s undignified but he could gives a shit. Really. He’s a the top of the totem pole, a graduate student who’s been living in the ΛΚΣhouse since he was a sophomore. The brothers are either in awe of him, afraid of him, or his best friends. No one judges and if they do they keep it to themselves. So he lets another undignified whine loose and mouthes at Stiles's neck before groping for his hand. 

It’s Stiles who laces their fingers together. His palm is warm and dry and his fingers are long and thin. Derek wants those inside him, those flat square palms against the globes of his ass and, he can admit to himself, cupping the side of his face.

He leads Stiles inside by their joined hands. He lives on the top floor so they have to run the gauntlet to get there. Luckily the only familiar face they pass is Isaac, his Little this year. The kid gapes at him and Stiles then shuts his own mouth with an audible click as they pass. Stiles seems too caught up in the moment to notice notice Isaacs blatant staring.

He manages to get Stiles into his room without another incident and crowds him against his bed until Stiles falls back, laughing. He laughs loud and open with his head falling back and exposing his neck. Derek takes it as an invitation for him to put his face right in there and breathe deep. God, he’s so empty. “Fill me up.”

“Oh my god how are you real?”

“I don’t know. I just need you inside me.”

“I’m not going to last long if you keep talking like that.”

“If you get your knot inside me then I don’t really give a shit if you go off like a rocket or not.” He can work a knot for half an hour to an hour and just come and come and oh, fuck, Stiles's hand has undone his pants and is inside his underwear, feeling out the slick crease of his ass.

“Holy shit you’re soaked.”

“I told you. I want you to fuck me.”

“But you really want me. Like, really.” He presses his fingertips against Derek’s hole and two fingers sink in without resistance. Derek moans long and loud, over the sound of the music playing outside. Stiles's knuckles are the perfect size to hit Derek's prostate and he can feel himself getting somehow wetter. He’s been fingerfucked by more than his share of partners but it's never felt like this, like his body was built to hold someone else, like a perfectly shaped vessel. Fear sizzles through him at the flood of emotion but that only makes it better. 

“Condom,” Stiles gasps, his lips as wet as Derek is inside. “Please please have a condom.”

“Yeah hang on,” He works his own pants loose as he turns ass up to ferret in his bedside drawer. He has Beta standards but its possible he's actually run out of Alpha size which is all kind of unfair. He hasn’t found them when clever hands hook in both his waistbands, pull the waistband down and then a brilliant tongue is lapping at his slick hole. “Holy shit.”

He feels trapped in his clothes with his pants and boxer-briefs at his knees, his shirt still on. It’s good though, comfortable chains that make him feel possessed as he grinds back on Stiles’s face. He’s only done this a couple times. Most of the people he’s been with do dig on eating out an Omega. Stiles hooks his hands around his thighs and pulls him back into his mouth and moans into him, the sound vibrating the rim and making him shake. “You’re killing me.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“Good cause you taste awesome,” Stiles says, muffled.

As if hoping to prove his point, Stiles licks a stripe at the wet spot where his slick has dripped behind his balls. Stiles stops over his hole to fuck his tongue in ten or twelve times before replacing the muscle with three long dexterous fingers and up to the top of his ass to bite at the small of his back. He uses more gentler teeth than anyone Derek’s been in bed with before. It stings but in a good way, rather than a bossy bastard way. Derek really likes it. Seriously he likes a lot, especially coupled with the vicious twist of those fingers inside him.

He claws behind him for Stiles’s wrist and holds it still. He can grind back on it like this. “Stop and fuck me already.”

“Condom, dude. We still need.”

“I’m on the shot. Do you have anything?”

“Are you kidding?”

“Do I sound like I’m kidding?”

He feels the warm skin of Stiles’s forehead as he drops it against his lower back. “No. And I’m clean. Oh my god this is a terrible idea. I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“But you are?” Derek hates that it comes out of his mouth as a question and not a statement. He started this encounter cool. He wishes he knew what the hell happened. No wait he knows. He got fuck-addled. 

“Yeah. Fuck, yes. You’re just so goddamn beautiful. Roll over.”

“On my back?” Most Alphas liked him just like this, on his hands and knees. This would be ideal for anyone except, apparently, this Stiles guy.

“Yeah. I want to see your face.”

Moving is awkward with his legs tangled in his jeans but he manages. Once he’s on his back, he’s covered with a long, lean and hello, naked Alpha body. Stiles is thin, an easy weight to bear but enough for Derek to feel…anchored. 

Those eyes cut through him so close to his. They glow in the streetlights that seeps inside. “Ready?” 

“Fucking hungry. God.”

Stiles laughs. “Who even talks like that? You’re crazy.” He must mean it as a compliment because he follows it up with another of those devastating kisses and slides inside so smoothly there’s nothing but slippery fullness consuming Derek’s world for long seconds.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, ripping his mouth away, “You’re so wet. I’ve never been with anyone-“ He breaks off to kiss him again, sipping kisses this time that Derek is happy to give. 

Derek lets out a low rumble in his chest that starts as a sigh and hikes his legs up to lock around Stiles's back. It brings their pelvises tight together and makes them both moan at the feeling of Stiles bottoming out. Derek loves the depth, the stretch, the filling of the empty space inside him.

“Fuck me,” Derek breathes. He digs his heels in hard. It makes Stiles whimper. “Fuck me, please.”

“I am.” His body is moving in a slow smooth roll. “Derek, I am. You’re amazing. Please.”

Derek doesn't know what he's asking for. Each thrust bottoms out hard and makes Derek’s body twitch like he stuck a fork in a live socket. His hole spasms around the long, thick cock inside him with a regular pulsation that seems to match the heartbeat he can taste under the thin skin of Stiles’s neck.

Stiles throws his head back and lets out a roil of broken sound that bathes Derek in a different kind of heat than the fire fighting its way into his core, feeling as though he might burst to let the fire through him with the path of least resistance. The heat from Stiles’s voice and touch is a low boil that seems to bubble in time to Stiles’s long thrusts into him, bottoming out so deep Derek can feel his cock in the sensitive pressure point at the back of his soft palate. 

“Can you fuck me harder?” He chokes out around a tongue that feels too large for his mouth. He drapes his arm over Stiles's shoulders and lifts himself by their strength to press his mouth against Stiles’s - open and panting. “Can you? Please. Fuck please.”

“Yeah, anything, oh my god.” He means it too because the next move he makes isn’t a thrust so much as slam. It jars Derek’s teeth in his head. The slight shift in angle brings Stiles's long, thick cock right into connection with his prostate.

He lets out an almost pained “Ughn” every time Stiles’s hips snap into him like jackhammer breaking down the walls he builds up when he’s not in bed. Every vibration knocks him farther out of reality into the hyper-reality of the little shivers of sensation centered in his ass and along his dripping cock. 

“I’m gonna knot. Derek, I- I-“

“In me,” Derek demands pawing at his sides. “Knot in me. Want it tight and good and full. Do it in me. Want your knot, Stiles.”

“Okay. Yeah okay. Fuck this is it,” and thank the sex gods, it is. 

Larger than playing fingers or hard cock, the knot pushes against Derek’s already straining hole and meets resistance. He lets out a low moan at the sensation. It hurts so good the endorphins from the pain pleasure mashup have him near tears and seeing fireworks at the sensation overdose. 

As if answering an unmade request Stiles's hands drops between his cheeks, reaching to massage the stretched skin of his ring against the ache. He is smiling when Derek opens his eyes and says “Yeah, take it. Just like that, open up for me just like a good Omega should. That it’s. That’s my pretty, wet, Omega hole.”

“Alpha,” Derek chokes out and Stiles laughs again. He loves his laugh. It's so open.

“You really get off on the Old World vernacular don’t you?”

“Does it matter? Your knot is almost in me. Can we focus? Please?” He hates himself for adding the please. It comes out shattered on a sob. Another one follows seconds later, tears come with it. “Please.”

“I’ve got this. Just, keep yourself open for me?” Stiles asks though he takes Derek’s hands in his without waiting for an answer. He plants one on each cheek then pulls them apart and lets go for Derek to hold.

It’s strangely exposing and empowering at the same time. He doesn’t have to stay if he doesn’t want to but he chooses to spread wide his body and take, take, take what he wants. 

With the change of angle it takes all of five strokes to work his knot inside Derek. It has to be as big almost as a fist, pulling at the edge of his hole. It makes his skin pull all over with wincing, fizzing pleasure. He’s liquifying, his knees turning to water and his hole dribbling slick everywhere. “Leaking. I’m leaking.”

He’s used the term before during sex. The lack of descriptors for what Omega lube is and does gave him that word years ago but this is a real leak. He’s plugged full and tight but it doesn’t matter. His natural slick is still streaming out around their locked organs and soaking the sheets. _It feels right, beautiful,_ he would have said if he possessed the ability to speak at the moment.

He’s never had a fuck this sloppy and Derek could get used to it. He could learn to love it. His thighs are soaking as is his cock and it's seeping into his sheets. Everything is slippery and easy like he was made to open wide, wide, wider for Stiles’s cock and his knot, born for this and wasting his life on every other moment spent. He must say something because Stiles sinks into the skin of his shoulder with blunt teeth and a cut off grunt.

“What?”

“Gonna come in you, come forever, make messy with me. You ready?”

“Yes, fuck, yeah.” He was ready what feels like hours ago. He hopes it's huge, that it bloats him and makes him look like he’s in the early stages of breeding even though he knows, in the sane space of his brain that isn’t in the game plan, that he can’t breed right now. It doesn’t matter. His body is screaming for this Alpha, for everything he has to give, his come and his touch and his teeth and mouth and his cock and his fucking children growing warm and small under Derek’s heart. No sex he’s ever had has set off those desires before and he falls into them with every sink of Stiles’s cock and knot deeper into his body. 

Stiles seems to like it to. He drags his hands down Derek's inner thigh through the mess to his knee then back up, stopping to stroke his cock a few times long and slow, Derek's own wetness acting as a conductor for Stiles’s hand before he lifts it to his mouth and licks it off.

“Do you have any idea how you taste to me? Seriously, it's like the universe made you special knowing I was out there or something.”

That is pretty romantic actually and Derek chooses to ignore it. He focuses instead, bearing down on the thick block until he’s finally rewarded with the lock of Stiles knot inside. He laughs, almost giddy, because now Stiles is his based on all the ancient rules, and oh he’s coming. Derek has only done this bare a couple of times and only with Betas. The flood of come inside him is a cascade of magma through his veins and he knows he's screaming when Stiles covers his mouth, knows he’s reached orgasm when he realizes those muffled words are “ I’m coming, Oh God, Stiles, Fill me up. Please make me full; I’m coming.”

“Jesus me too. Derek, oh shit.” They’re locked tight, two people in one body as Stiles's knot expands even further and paints Derek’s insides with semen and it doesn’t stop. Even when his orgasm is over and he’s in shaky little aftershocks, Stiles is still bucking against him, grinding in, dumping load after load inside him. It’s so much Derek thinks he can maybe feel it slosh inside him when he moves. When he reaches between them he can feel a small curve to his stomach, wet with his own seed, where Stiles is filling him to bursting. It makes something base and feral roll over and curl up with contend because this is what being fucked is supposed to feel like. Everything he’s had before is a pale imitation of this, right here, with this Alpha. 

When the tempest finally ebbs, Stiles falls on him with all his weight. He’s limp and sweat-drenched and he covers Derek’s face with peppered kisses that are dry and warm and sweet. “Derek, can I stay?” He asks the corner of Derek’s mouth. “Please let me stay. You are so amazing. Please?”

Derek sighs. His brain thinks about all the ways he has up his proverbial sleeves to kick this undergrad out of his bed. Then he shoves them and nods, snuggling against Stiles's chest. The gesture earns him long fingers in his hair and Derek exhales, shocked when all remaining tension leaves his body with the air.

“Yeah. Stay.”

“I really want to.”

“Good because I want you here,” he hears himself say and wonders who this sex-stupid version of himself is. He’s fucked more people than he can recall but it's never been like this. He's never actually felt connected afterwards. He doesn't want to get up, doesn't want to leave, just wants to stay here with Stiles for as long as he can and it terrifies him. He might actually be shaking but Stiles keeps smoothing down his back with his hand, soothing the tremors. 

“I think there’s something else between us, or you know could be. So, I’m going to try and date you.” Stiles says.

“You are?”

“Yeah. I thought I should let you know.”

“I’ll consider myself warned.”

“Not warned, prepared. Excited.” He lifts Derek’s filthy hand and kisses the palm, giving it a kitten lick of their mixed fluid before squeezing it tight. “I am.”

“You are?”

“Since the first second that you touched me.”

Derek shivers involuntarily and lets Stiles pull him close in response. _Oh_ , Derek thinks from within the circle of those long warm arms when he finds himself breathless. _Oh damn._


	2. You're Awful, I Want You

Derek wakes up horrified to find himself curled up in a ball at Stiles’s feet. Sleeping at the foot of the bed is so primitive, such a basely submissive gesture that Derek wants to claw out of his skin. He also wants stay there forever, maybe with a hand in his hair and that voice telling him what a good, juicy Omega he is, praising his body at a successful breeding, maybe resting a gentle foot on his stomach. That last one is a thought too far and he flails out of bed and hits the hardwood with a thump.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Stiles calls. He’s naked and sitting up now. No, he’s crawled to the edge of the bed and is looking down at him. “What happened?”

“Overshot,” Derek mumbles hopping to his feet. He was on the basketball team in undergrad and he still does a lot of yoga and weights so he’s pretty damn nimble. “So listen. Stiles. ” _Out out, get him out_ , half his mind demands while the other half urges him to sink back to the floor but in front of Stiles, to place his head in his lap and whimper. 

Stiles would know what to do. Instinct is strong. Even if it weren’t palpable in here, the basics of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics were gone over every year starting in sixth grade at every school in the country. He’d know what to do, or at least know what he had to option to do. When an Omega went to his knees without command it was a request, placing yet more power in the hands of the Alpha: the power to reject or accept him as worthy. Derek just can’t bring himself to hand the young man that kind of power over him. 

“I, uh, have to go study. You can hang out if you want but-“

“No I got it,” Stiles says. His words are clipped and cold. “I’ll see myself out.”  
Even as he rolls out of bed and grabs his clothes off the floor Derek wants to scream at him to stop. Don’t. Get back in bed. Let Derek lick him all over then place his head on Stiles’s chest and listen to his strong heart thud in his chest. He watches the long body move with the kind of unconscious elegance that speaks of some kind of sport. Derek wonders what Stiles plays, or used to play. He aches to ask but bites down on the question. This is better. 

The door closes behind him with a click. Derek winces as he pulls on fresh underwear, trying not to remember what Stiles’s face looked like all upset like that. It’s okay to hurt in private. He’s always given himself permission to do that - to an extent anyway. The tears, however, are not fucking acceptable.

He wipes them away when his door slams open. There’s only one brother in the house who opens doors like that and he looks at Cora with a sigh. She’s his little sister biologically but oh god is he glad she was never his Little. Hell he’s still not sure how she got into ΛΚΣ. He remembers the vagaries.

It went something like “You have to let me in I’m a goddamn legacy,” in response to the last years rush-chairman Aiden’s sputtered “But you’re a girl!” to which she snapped “What are you sexist? Do I need to file a freaking lawsuit with the Panhellenic Society against the Lambda Kap wolves or something?” 

Needless to say, it was rush so he was pretty damn wasted for the majority of the proceedings. Hey rush came once a year, what is he supposed to do? Anyway, she lives down the hall now and she really truly enjoys sitting in judgement of him. 

“Derek, Mr Hot Alpha just left your bedroom looking like you tazed and drowned his favorite pet. What the shit?” 

Derek bites down a “screw off” the way he always does. There were ten people in their immediate family before Derek met Kate. Now they are the only two left alive unless he counts Uncle Peter which he doesn't. The man is serving a life sentence in Pelican Bay for murdering their older sister Laura. Parricide ended family ties for him thanks. As the last and oldest of the Hales, he always lets Cora talk, always, even if he can't find an answer for her which is more often than not. 

“Dude, the whole House heard you screaming on his knot last night. Like, even us Alphas were jealous. He sounds like a stellar fuck. So why did he just leave?”

“I don’t know Cora. Do I ask you questions about that girl from Mu Chi Eta you’re dating?”

Cora puffs up over the brilliant little red-head in their sister sorority she’s been seeing on and off for the last semester. “No but I’m dating Lydia, dating. Long term. We’re going to get married and take over the world.”

“You tell her that?”

“She told me. Point is there’s a difference.”

“Thank you for the information. Are you done because I have the worst case of cotton-mouth I’ve ever-“

“You sure you don’t mean come-mouth? From where you sucked your Alpha’s knot drip-dry?” She pokes him. He wishes he didn’t love her too much to ever hate her, even when she's being a bitch.

“Get out of my room.”

“Nope. Mine now.” She flops on the bed and closes both eyes. She cracks one a second later to watch him pull on some sweats over his underwear. “Seriously it should be mine or at least Ethan’s. He’s the president you know. You should’ve moved out three years ago. Post-grads just don’t live in frats, Derek.”

“That’s because most post-grads are too stupid to hang on to a good thing. I like my life the way it is.”

“Because you’re hiding under a blanket from any changes, you big wuss.”

“Not your place, Cor,” He says because _You were eleven so you didn’t understand. You didn’t see it the way I did. You have no idea what you can lose by letting your dick take the lead,_ are all old news. He’s said it all before, screamed at the top of his lungs with a fury that emptied the House. Cora had called him a coward then just like she's doing now. 

“Whatever. I actually came in because Ennis is here. He says you're supposed to be tutoring him?”

“He doesn’t pay me enough. It’s like he’s deathly allergic to complete sentences. Everything is fragments with that guy,” Derek groans. Cora laughs at him. She does that a lot. It makes him want to hear Stiles laugh again but no. 

No, no, no. 

Its not like he never wants to have great sex again. Hell he loves sex. It’s why he has it so often, though he really needs to buy more condoms. It's that the last time he had feelings for the person he was having said sex with like he'd had with Stiles last night, it was Kate and never again. He promised himself he wouldn’t let himself be blinded by his emotions ever again.

That may be why Ennis ends up fucking him on the floor of Derek’s bedroom on top of his essay. It’s so bad, oh god, Derek wants to cry it's so fucking terrible and because he’s in such a foul mood he makes the mistake of saying how goddamn awful it is. “Do you know what words even are? I mean based on this butchery you clearly don’t understand paragraphs or sentence structure but words, Ennis. Tell me you know what they are and how they function because this is worse than Twilight.”

Derek did start it so he shouldn’t be shocked when Ennis calls him an uppity Omega cunt. That knowledge doesn’t help Derek take the high road. He punches the prick in the mouth instead and Ennis hits back, with an open palm because he’s got a hundred pounds of muscle on Derek and sends him sprawling back to the floor. Ennis follows him down and instead of hitting him again, he takes Derek’s mouth in a cruel, biting kiss. He growls and Derek whimpers and spreads his legs to make a V for Ennis’s body to rest in.

“No. Bratty bitches take it on their knees.” Ennis growls. He flips Derek like he weighs nothing. The display of strength makes Derek’s stomach flutter and his asshole clench and release, slick seeping between his cheeks. He’s already there, fuck. 

Ennis rips off his pants and boxers and Derek snarls “Just do it,” back. Ennis bites his shoulder hard in reprimand for the tone like an 19th century Alpha chiding their mate for impropriety in some novel. It pulls another whimper from his throat and he finds himself spreading his legs wider in response. Ennis murmurs “bitch” in his ear again, low and hot, and his body throbs again. Then there are hands on his hips and fuck, jesus, yes, a cock in his ass thick, so thick he’s going to suffocate on it. He’s stretched almost too wide; he can’t imagine what Ennis’s knot will feel like but seconds later he's being rabbit-fucked into his floorboards and the knot which has to be bigger than the man’s meaty hand is slamming against his hole again and again. There’s one slam too hard and he screams, nonverbal and as pained as it is pleasured, as Ennis pushes through all of Derek’s resistance and locks himself inside. 

The pulse of his spunk inside is hot like fire and Derek is burning. He’s on fire like his childhood home, like his family, but he’s still coherent. Condom. He was out of condoms. Fuck. The thought is so awful and ugly that he comes and hates himself with every spasm of pleasure that rocks his body. 

Ennis isn’t like Stiles. He doesn’t stop and let Derek feel it, revel in the sensation of being knotted. He keeps fucking him, circles of his hips acting to keep the Alpha’s orgasm going and going. Teeth dig into his shoulder blades, his spine, the nape of his neck. That last one is too close to a claiming bite and Derek reaches back and slaps at him, landing square across his cheek. “I may be a bitch but I’m not your bitch.”

“Oh yeah?” Ennis asks, thrusting against him two, three more times and making him whine. “Feels like you're full of my come right now, slut. Pretty sure that makes you mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“No fuck you, fuck you so good you forgot to ask for a rubber. Anyone else fuck you this good?”

“Yeah once or twice.” Last night. Stiles. There was only Stiles who smelled like thunder and sugar where Ennis reeks of sweat and meat and frustration. Stiles was there first and knowing that makes fucking Ennis so much better. 

Ennis puts his hand on Derek’s lower back then leans all of his weight onto it. “Wrong answer, bitch.” He manages, somehow, to pull out. 

Derek cries out again as each slide in pushes the knot back into his hole, each pull back yanks it past his rim. He’s sobbing with the sensation and Ennis is still coming, like Stiles came and came the night before. He hates how much he loves being this full of come and slick. 

He sprawls limp, tapped out. Ennis notices and stops, doesn’t fuck back in this time. He holds himself over Derek and spurts all over his back. 

Derek doesn’t complain or protest. This will wash off with pheromone soap. The Omega showers are always stocked. He closes his eyes and feels the wet sticky with Ennis’s jizz on his skin and the knowledge of Stiles’s still deep inside him. It makes him sleepy. The rest of this Sunday needs to be spent in bed. Alone. 

When Ennis pulls out it’s like he’s turned into a different person. He tugs on his slacks and stares at Derek. “What the hell was that?”

“That was me telling you to find a new tutor.”

“So you didn’t want me to claim-“

“Of course I didn’t. What are you high? It was just a fuck.” 

Derek shakes his head and looks around from a towel. The only one he sees is in the dirty clothes hamper. He grabs it and starts wiping at his shoulders. “Take a shower and go back to your girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Ennis agrees. “Yeah, I love Kali.”

“Then I would never ever tell her about this.”

“Right.”

“Right. Now leave.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Without further protest, Ennis does, acting like the neanderthal he so strongly resembles moving wide eyed and awkwardly. Derek gives him a weak wave because this is his fault, he pushed it. Ennis nods once before he leaves, closing the bedroom door hard behind him in yet another strong contrast to Stiles.

Derek grabs his toiletries and runs to the Omega showers. They’re already occupied, Isaac if the long narrow toes with black nail polish under one stall are any indication. He scrubs hard and uses three times as much soap as he really needs but when he dries off he doesn’t smell like Ennis anywhere but between his cheeks. He thrusts a finger inside himself in the shower, wet and soapy crooks his finger, scooping out as much drying semen and lube as he can. He’s so goddamn grateful that most of it smells like Stiles that he thinks, maybe, he’s beyond help. 

He wishes that Stiles had fucked him like Ennis, without care, all Alpha power and arrogance and presumed ownership. Nothing would be building in his chest now if he had. He certainly would have no reason to feel guilty.

After all, this is hardly the first time he’s been with two Alphas in one day. Four is his record though he was in heat. Laura found them for him, taking care of him the best she knew how like the amazing big sister she always had been. Those four Alphas had gangfucked him through it like it was their job. He’d been in heaven. Old World Alpha/Omega dynamics were something of a _thing_ , in his family for before the fire. Omega heat breedings were just one of the ones most people seemed to have let go that the Hales held on too. 

In New York after the fire, Laura had been in full Fylí̱ Alpha mode, protecting him, organizing things. She supplied the condoms, she made sure no one used him too hard or unclean. It was nothing like this one, two fuck KO had been. 

Cora is sitting on his bed when he gets back to his room, frowning. he points at the door. She doesn't move. "Out."

"Ennis? Derek what were you-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody else."

“But-“

Derek slams the door in her face. He has no idea what he’s doing. Explaining it to her would require understanding it himself. He’s not ready to take that look yet. He’s afraid of what he’ll see. He’s afraid he’ll find Stiles and to be honest Derek isn’t sure what he’d do with that.


	3. Combat Baby Fight Back

The first symptom isn’t nausea like in all the movies. It’s hunger - unrelenting, all encompassing, gnawing hunger that just doesn’t go away. Derek eats for days like he’s trying to build layers for hibernation before he realizes that maybe something isn’t right.

Or rather, before Boyd says, “Are you really going to eat all that?” to a sandwich that involves three kinds of meat and four slices of bread. 

He actually stops and looks at what he’s eating and feels suddenly queasy. Then, yes, there it is, the penny dropping hard. His mom couldn’t stop eating when she was pregnant with Cora. He remembers it vividly. 

“Shit.”

“You stressed out or something?”

Derek pushes the sandwich away and jumps to his feet. “Cora! Cora! Family fucking meeting! Now!”

Boyd reaches across the kitchen table and takes the sandwich. He takes a bite then raises an eyebrow. “It's weird that you two can call family meetings in the House man. I just want you to know.” He takes another bite, chews, swallows, then nods. “Great fucking sandwich though. Artful.”

Derek nods and takes off upstairs. He hammers on Cora’s door in a rapid fire version of Shave and a Hair Cut. He makes it through half a second verse before Lydia throws open the door in nothing but a bright blue bra and pantie set. Her strawberry-blonde hair is a riot of just-fucked tangles. She looks great. 

Lydia cocks her hip and glares at him.“What, Derek? Do you not see the sock on the door? That means baby girl Hale belongs to me right now. Do you know how hard my nipples are? This better be important.”

“I’m pregnant. Get out.”

Lydia blinks at him, turns, grabs her dress, and leaves without another word.

Cora appears in her place in a workout tank and yoga pants sporting an epic frown. “You’re what?”

“You heard me.”

“You gigantic moron. Get in here.” She drags him in by the collar and shoves him onto the bed to pace and glare some more. “Pregnant? Derek you barely started your doctorate. How could you get yourself bred?”

“Well Cora, I know you’re an Alpha so you should know that sometimes an Omega goes into estrus and-“

“No idiot. Who did you fuck without a glove? Jesus Derek. You’re supposed to be the smart one. I’m the physical therapy major. You’re the chemistry professor in the making. Of the two of us, you’re going to get the Nobel not me.”

He hasn’t seen Stiles in two weeks, Ennis in five. Stiles is around all the time like a ghost, haunting the Wolf House with Scott and Isaac and the gorgeous brunette Mu Chi girl Scott's dating. Cora says her name is Allison. Derek calls her mini-Kate and pretty much wants her away from Stiles for just five minutes so he can pin him to a wall and apologize. With his lips. And his tongue. And his teeth. And possible on his hands and knees, ass up in the middle of the Lambda Kap common room like he’s some sort of ancient Omega sacrifice which shouldn’t be hot but it really is. God he’s horny, like wet all the time. He needs to know if that's a side effect too. Cora has friends of every flavor in the rainbow, like Skittles. She might know. 

“Have any of your friends ever gotten knocked up?”

Cora folds her arm over her chest. “Are you asking that because I’m a girl?”

“I’m asking you because I would rather kill myself than ask Aiden or Jackson.”

“No, because my friends are all too smart to end up in your position, Derek. The Beta girls and Omegas use protection and all the other Alphas I know aren't so dumb as to ever, ever, _ever_ think going without a jimmy is a clever idea.  Alpha spluge works in five cases out of ten, Derek, and that's in beta women. That's astronomical compared to Beta dudes. An unprotected Omega’ll breed an Alpha dick ninety-five times out of a hundred.”

Cora has taken anatomy and physiology to get her PT degree. He hates her a lot for having the literal statistics right now. It makes everything so much more...final.

“But I’m on birth control, Cora, it's not like I planned this.”

“And you got over your strep throat when?”

Today is Thursday and the party was four Saturdays ago…Well shit. Shit. 

Some quick mental math told him that Ennis and Stiles both fucked him a little under a week after Derek finished up a ten-day course of antibiotics. He thought only oral birth control was affected but no, seems not. He knew he should've paid better attention in undergraduate Human Anatomy 1523. He'd been sleeping with his TA at the time, so he had no excuse for not studying that section. 

God he’d practically been begging for it with Stiles now that he looks back. He had already been in a low heat that had been at the very beginning stages when Stiles knotted him. Ennis just finished off the forty-eight hours. Cora's eyebrow quirks as she watches the penny drop for him.

He remembers the blind breeding orgy Laura organized for one of his more intense, unmedicated most intense heat when he was twenty-one. It didn’t matter that his first knot broke the heat on Friday, that he needed cock in his wet greedy holes. He’d been trying to breed then, drug free and in full fever all the way through until Sunday.

That sort of ritual was the sort of Old World Dynamic that he remembered Gerard Argent calling a mortal sin. Kate Argent burned a cross in their yard along with the house.

His Uncle Peter hadn't ever cared what people thought of him. He chose to conceive his daughter Malia in an anonymous heat orgy organized by Talia to tie him to the family like tradition dictated, separating mating from the Omega role of reproduction completely. Peter and Talia didn’t have the same biological fathers but they were both children of Alpha Hale. The two didn’t have to mix in his family. Then Kate had slit Malia’s throat on the lawn and left her beneath the flaming cross while the locked house burned. 

Cora moves so close to him that their shoulders are touching mere moments after the thought crosses his mind. God, he really needs to work on his poker face.

Only now none of it matters, except maybe Cora's shiny, new openness. He’s blossoming as his father would’ve put it. The next generation of Hales is growing inside him, ones who are unburnt and unbroken. 

This is not the worst that's ever happened to him in his life. It’s not. Though this could be Ennis’s child. That would bring it right up into the number three slot though.

Ennis the ex-Green Beret attending Northern California State U on the GI Bill with the girlfriend in Spec Ops herself. They would murder him and take his baby. They would hire the entire law school to sue him. He’d never have peace again. Worst, it would be half Ennis and just-no.

“Do you know whose it is?”

He sinks onto the floor next to her bed and buries his face in the side of her leg. “I know whose I don’t want it to be.” He says into her yoga pants.

“That's not what I asked you.”

“Either Stiles or Ennis's.”

“Either?”

“Yeah," Derek snaps, meeting her eyes in an icy glare. "Your brother's a big whore. Wanna make something of it?”

Cora says nothing. There’s a screaming silence then he’s wrapped in his sister. He sags in her arms. 

“I fucked up.”

“You did. You have choices you know bro.”

He does know. But if it’s Stiles’s- He doesn’t think he could go to a clinic and make _that_ choice. He still feels a pang every time he sees the guy across the room with Isaac’s entourage or by accident in the union or on campus. Besides it's not like he’s a child anymore. He’s twenty-six. He’s old enough to be a parent. He knows a dozen classmates who were Alphas and Betas had babies or Omegas who got bred right out of high school. He’s got assistantships and he isn’t moving out. The brothers will rally behind him. That's what they do.

The really hard part is going to be Stiles and oh shit, Ennis who he could go his whole life never speaking to ever speaking to ever again. He is going to have to deal with the situation somehow. But not yet. He's not ready yet.

He reaches up and grabs his sister’s arms. He holds on and doesn’t even consider letting go. 

A week later he plants himself in front of Stiles the next time he comes to the Lambda Kap House. He kneels down in front of the couch Stiles lounges across and swallows all his pride before blurting “I’m sorry.” 

Stiles blinks at him with Jurassic Park-amber eyes and his jaw drops. “Sorry?”

“That's what I just said.”

“Derek, I need to show Scott something. Are you and Stiles good here?” Isaac asks. He jumps to his feet out of the plush lounge chairs in the common room and drags Scott McCall up too. 

Derek loves his Little for that. He’s going to buy him so much beer. It's not like Derek can drink it anymore after all. Someone should benefit and he officially owes the guy.

Derek nods. Isaac gives him a crooked parody of a smile and half runs out of the room with Scott in tow. This is the first time in five weeks he’s been alone with Stiles, the first time since Stiles fucked him. 

Stiles blinks at him, dismayed and more than a little offended. “That’s it. You’re just sorry?”

Derek sighs and drags a hand over his face. “I’m more than just. Do you want to talk about it somewhere else?”

Stiles ignores the question. His jaw is set and Derek sort of wants to bite it. “I told you I wanted to date you.”

“I know.”

Stiles's knees come up towards his chest and he frowns so deep it carves caverns in his face. “You threw me out and replaced me less than six hours later with that big guy. Isaac told me he heard you screaming for him.”

“I screamed for you too, Stiles. I screamed yours louder and better.” It comes out all wrong. It's not what he meant to say at all. He was trying to say something about how this time it would be different, this time he'd give Stiles his all, he'd be loyal and good, so good, if he could just have one more chance. His fucking brain, though, apparently did not want him to have nice things.

Stiles closes his eyes, against what Derek isn’t exactly sure- the fact of Ennis or  their own encounter. He doesn’t open them when he says, “I still want you whenever I see you. Do you know what that does to me?”

Victory, Derek thinks. His stomach does a flip and he hopes it's not morning sickness. He wants it to just be nerves and want. He counts to five and when it settles he sighs in relief. “I can guess.”

Stiles looks up, away from Derek. “No you really can’t.”

Derek has been quietly following the trio from room to room whenever Isaac brings the two men to the house. He watches Stiles with what he knows are his hearts in his eyes. He hasn’t stopped aching since Stiles first walked out the door. He reaches out and covers Stile’s right hand with his own. “I can.”

Stiles stares down at their hands. Derek laces their fingers together. Stiles doesn’t blink. “You didn’t even wait a whole day. Did you even shower the smell of me off first?”

Derek flinches harder than when Ennis slapped him. “I was scared.”

“So scared you tripped and fell on his dick.”

“He fell onto my fist first. Stiles.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, trying to pull his hand free. Derek doesn’t let him. “You fisted him? Congrats on finding an Alpha who can stretch enough to take a knot. Well I’m sorry I’m lacking the elasticity.”

“No, Stiles, I mean I punched him. We were talking and one thing lead to another and then my hand hit his jaw. I broke a finger.”

“You fucked someone you punched.” He goes pale. “Did he hit you too?”

“That’s not-“

“Derek, did he hit you?”

“Alpha,” Derek says, so quiet only Stiles, just in case Cora or Isaac is hiding on a stairwell _for his own good_. “I hit him first.”

Stiles looks like Derek just hit _him_ and no, that's not how this is supposed to go. They’re supposed to give this a shot. They’re supposed to date and then Derek can drop the bombshell and hopefully, the universe will show mercy, he’ll have a baby that will look like this lanky beautiful Alpha lounging before him, and not a roided-out meathead with a girlfriend. Regardless, this was going so wrong.

“Just tell me what I need to do, Alpha. Please.” He’s ready to go into his room and present Stiles with the training collar his mom got him when he turned fourteen if nothing else works because sitting here feels like gravity. His orbit is restored near Stiles and if he has to leave it again he’s going to spin out into an abyss. He doesn't want that force from anyone else anymore and he's still scared shitless but he's more scared off the darkness beyond.

“Can you at least get off the floor?” Stiles asks, pupils blown. “I can’t- I’m not sure how to handle being above you like this. I don’t have concordance training and right now this-“ He flaps his hand so hard it makes a snapping sound. “It’s too much.”

“Are you sure? Because I can get comfortable down here for as long as you want.” _Forever_ , he thinks, wondering what the carpet would feel like against his forehead. 

He hadn’t realized, before Stiles, how much he missed the act of submission itself. Sure he gets sport fucked on the regular but that ist the same. He doesn't go down for them even when he's ass up, on his elbows and knees. He hasn’t answered to anyone outside of school since Laura died. He wants to go down to his knees on the floor and lower for Stiles. 

Clambering off the carpet, Derek feels like crying a little. It’s humiliating because he’s not supposed to want to be one of _those_ Omegas - house husbands and wives who are content to be collared, branded and kept at least in the light bondage of cuffs at all times. The Omega Rights Movement made it okay for him to want and behave the way he had before he met Stiles, is supposed to move the gender past what is seen as slavery and yet he can’t stop thinking about his ankles wrapped in Stiles’s leather.

He stands towering over Stiles instead. He doesn’t like it nearly as much. He’ll do it because he broke this before they could even begin. He wants the chance to know this young man. The past month taught him that he’ll do almost anything to get that. “And now?”

Stiles’s grin is downright cocky. “Now you should go to dinner with me.”

Derek smiles and feels something in his chest untie then melt. “You’re buying?”

“Yeah of course. You seem like a traditional kind of boy deep down.” He grins. "Like way down, twenty-thousand leagues deep."

Derek shrugs. Stiles holds out a hand. Derek takes it but he’s not the one who interlaces their fingers. He’s so surprised by that he shocks himself with his answer too.  “Yeah. Turns out I am.”

“You’re going to have to be patient with me.” Stiles warns, tugging him closer. “I don’t have much traditional experience.”

“That’s okay,” Derek says, going back to his knees. “I can show you.”


	4. Words Like Knives Sharp Enough

Stiles absolutely will not fuck him. Derek is ready to cry. He’s ready to beg, down on his knees in full supplication posture with his palms face up, the back of his hands resting on the ground to just blow him so he can choke on that Alpha cock but no. 

So far, its been nothing-all kisses and handjobs for three weeks. Handjobs for fuck’s sake. Not that Derek doesn’t like his dick and love Stiles’s big beautiful hands. It’s just that his cock isn’t his main erogenous zone. The hormones are getting out of control and making his ass feel so empty he it's like he will never be filled again. 

Stiles is twenty and lives in the upperclassmen dorms with his roommate Scott. His bed is an extra-long twin and they barely fit on it sprawled out together side by side. Derek wants to bend at the knees, hold the wood frame and open for Stiles to fuck into. He wants to burn off afterglow sitting on the floor at Stiles’s feet while they both do homework. Maybe he could rest his head on Stiles's knee while the hand not holding a

“No,” he whines as Stiles kisses the underside of his jaw and twists his wrist on the head. “No please Stiles I need-“

“I know what you think you need.”

“You want me to beg?”

“You said traditional Omegas took what Alphas gave them.”

Derek hates himself for that. It is true of course. It's also true that this kind of teasing is usually saved for special occasions, right? Right? He isn’t sure. He hasn’t dated anyone traditionally since Paige back in high school and she’d been all about following protocol, which he’d really liked when he was fifteen. Now he he just wants Stiles back inside his body making him wet and feral with desire. 

“Nothing untraditional about begging. I’m begging Stiles. I want you inside me.”

“And you do it so sweet,” Stiles laughs. “I’d call you honey if I didn't think pet names were gross copouts,” he says, biting his lower lip, pulling it out and sucking gently. “It’s how you taste when I lick you out.”

He’s evil. Derek wants him like no one else he’s ever met in his life. “Please. Oh Stiles, please.”

“Get in my bed. Just get in there.”

No pleases this time. Stiles uses them in public now but like this, he’s stopped because it's better for Derek without them. He crawls into the sheets in nothing but his boxers and when Stiles covers his back and finally, for the first time in weeks, touches his slippery hole he cries out like he’s been shot.

“You feel like you’re on fire. Oh my god.”

“Do you need me to beg?” he asks again, he never did get an answer. “I will. I’ll beg pretty if you’ll fuck me again. No one’s ever fucked me like you did. Never.”

“Never?” Stiles’s eyes go comically wide. “Like ever?”

“Do I sound like I’m joking,” He snaps. “Get those fingers inside me or I’ll break them.”

“No,” Stiles says, placing his palm open on the back of Derek’s neck and digging in with blunt fingernails. “You won’t. You’ll take what I give you and love it.” Then he presses and Derek’s whole body goes liquid. 

Oh, god, he has never been physically put down by a lover before. Omega-specific nerve receptors in his brain are going crazy and the gland beneath Stiles’s hand is spitting out dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine and any other chemicals it can dream up to reward him for getting an Alpha put him in his place. Basically, Derek feels so good tears spring to his eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispers and feels the aborted shaking in the strong hand on his neck. “Thank you. Oh fuck, thank you.”

“You don’t need to beg,” Stiles promises. “You never need to beg with me. I’ll give you what you want. Just trust me.”

Trust me. The two most dangerous words in the human language. The last time he went to his knees for an Alpha who said “trust me” he had looked up at Kate’s thick blonde curls while she petted his face and said she loved his "big beautiful blue eyes." Then she’d murdered his “sicko pervert” family while he waited for her on the bleachers of the school football field, watching Laura direct Cora’s late-night middle school band practice. 

“I can’t.”

“Yeah you can. When you are ready let me know. Until then we’ll just do this.”Stiles's fingers sink in deep, too deep, almost too much. Derek keens at the pleasure and claws at Stiles’s blue flannel sheets. 

Stiles laughs but doesn’t cease his thrusting. “Oh my god bite a pillow or something. I’ve got neighbors on both sides.”

“Yes sir,” Derek pants as Stiles’s fingers hammer on his prostate. Waves of pleasure crest over him like the ocean only after a minute or two it shifts into something more like a tsunami and he needs to get away. He needs to get away right the fuck now. 

He smacks at Stiles and chokes out a horse “Stop,” before falling out of bed and scrambling on his hands and feet to the bathroom. All the popcorn, Twizzlers and Coke they had at the movie at the Student Life building hurls itself out of his body at breakneck speed. Thank god he makes it to the toilet in time. 

Twenty minutes vanish in a haze of headaches and hurling. When he comes back to himself Stiles is seated folded up in the hallway just outside the door. He looks like he wants to be inside but Derek isn’t a small man. He takes up all the space in the room.

Derek slides down to rest his forehead on the cool tile but manages to maintain his eye contact with Stiles. It’s twisty and tricky but he doesn’t want to leave those brown eyes. They feel safe when everything else in his life is terrifying. He counts the number of times Stiles blinks (ten) and licks his lips (seven) and begins to speak (four) and each one makes his heart sink. All that turns out to be better than the reality.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Stiles asks with a cold, level tone.

Derek feels another wave of bile threaten to rise up against him. “Way to jump to conclusions.”

“Am I wrong?”

Derek closes his eyes against tears. Stupid strep. Stupid biology. Stupid need. Stupid everything. Most of all his stupid, stupid self for having bareback sex with this beautiful man and that beastly brute so close together. A tear leaks out. “No.”

Stiles reaches out towards him then pulls back and tucks his hand under his chin. He looks hungry for the contact. He looks like he's going to resist before wrapping his fingers around Derek's wrist. No cuff could feel so good.

“Derek?”

“Nh-hm?”

“Derek, is it mine?”

Any question but that one. He could live with any question but that. He squeezes his tears back. “I don’t know, Stiles.” He blinks a few times and looks up. “I want it to be.”

Stiles says nothing. He just drops his head back against the cinderblock bathroom. He closes his eyes. “The big guy.”

“Yeah. Ennis. But I just-” He drags his hand down his face. Everything hurts all of a sudden. “I wasn’t going to tell you like this.”

“Or course you weren't.”

“Another month, maybe two? Before I started showing. I was going to have a plan by then. I’d have things to say, the right things. Now, I’m not ready. Wasn’t. Jesus.” He rests his forehead on the toilet seat. “You can kick me out if you want but I don’t think I can get up.” 

"Yeah? And how were you planning on telling me?"

Well okay. Derek feels like he’s been slapped. He forces back a flinch to give Stiles a smile. Theres a right way to do this. 

“No, well, in the bathroom yeah,” he says to make Stiles laugh. It’s jagged and sharp but it's still a Stiles laugh which means there’s hope so he charges on. “But no. I told you, I got scared that day so I made the stupidest mistake of my whole life. I was just waiting for an excuse to apologize to you when I found out. I swear. It’s just timing. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do regarding the baby, Stiles, or me, I swear. It’s only-“ he breaks off and tries to sit up straight. He makes it about halfway. “You feel it too. You were smart about it where I was a fucking idiot but I know you feel it too, this thing we can have.”

“But this is a lot.”

“I know. So how about just - fifteen minutes. I need fifteen minutes and a glass of water and I’ll go,” Derek promises as another wave of nausea - stress induced this time, he’s sure of it - rolls over him. 

Stiles's fingers turn into a vice, so biting as to be painful. “Like this right? It’s supposed to hurt when I want to correct you.”

Derek nods, his heart double-timing every other beat. The pain is centering, grounding. It makes his hand white in contrast to the olive of his arm. “Pain can keep you human,” he whispers. “It can be good.”

“I don’t really get it,” Stiles admits, his fingernails cutting the surface and drawing blood. “I don’t know what to do with any of this. I’m just trying to do this right.”

“Just stay,” Derek chokes out on a sob and he feels so weak. He closes his eyes against the feeling as he begs.“For a little while. I understand you can’t do this, I swear, I-“

“I’m not leaving,” Stiles says, his other hand finally entering their personal passion play to cup Derek's face. That would scare the shit out of Derek if it weren’t for the grip on his wrist holding him to earth. “Open your eyes. I’m not going.”

“But I-“

“You hooked up. You hooked up a lot.” The thumb on his face wipes under his eyes and that's when Derek realizes he’s crying. “So what? People like to fuck. I do. I mean, I know I’ve had my share of hook ups. Granted I don’t look like a Greek statue made flesh so didn’t get it as often as you probably- seriously have you seen yourself? But I did get it good and it's not like I dated or even liked everyone I slept with.” He brushes his nose against Derek’s. “You waited to say but you never lied to me. I get that.”

“I couldn’t tell you yet," Derek repeats. "I hadn't figured out how. As soon as I knew I was going to-” 

“I know,” he kisses Derek gently on the mouth. 

It's utterly unbelievable. He shouldn't know. He shouldn't understand. He shouldn't have any room in his heart left for Derek, not after this. It's fine by him that Stiles isn't committing to raising this baby. Derek doesn't need that. He's just so relieved that Stiles isn't leaving, storming out the way he has every right to after Derek kicked him out and fucked around and generally failed at being a decent person two months ago. That Stiles has that kind of compassion for Derek, of all people, after everything, is the best thing to happen to Derek in ten years. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

Derek nods into Stiles’s touch. He doesn’t know how to say - my family was murdered so I was ready to restart my family ten years ago. They’re not that close yet. Then again, they’re not close enough to be talking about babies either. “We’re a traditional family, my sister and I, but it's just us.”

“I thought traditional families were usually big.”

“I had eight siblings and my uncle and cousin lived with us before some religious fundamentalists murdered them all.” He coughs and spits excess bile into the toilet. He can’t manage to say Kate’s name. “Cora barely even remembers what a traditional life can be like. She doesn’t do any of the old ways she does remember - calls it an Alpha’s prerogative.”

“Derek.”

“So, um, I’m keeping it. She’s my Fylí̱ Alpha until I mate. Paternity isn’t as important as mates or head of the family if you’re traditional.” 

So called traditional children are born out of desire and raised in love. Who the biological pieces were contributed by doesn’t matter so long as somewhere, there’s a record for genetic disease related reasons. 

The obsession with bloodlines came from Alphas obsessed with passing on their _things_ and _stuff_ to genetic heirs. That was ridiculous given the way heats affected Omega self-control and, more importantly, the ineffectiveness of birth control prior to this century. Omega Rights Activists, biologists and people who didn’t believe that Alphas and Betas should be allowed to control how Omegas used their bodies all agreed that just didn’t make any sense. Of course repression never made sense. 

Traditional was called so because it was a much older concept with variations that existed all over the world in cultures from Africa to the sub-Indian continent, to Norse, to the Inca, to the early Judeo-Christian prior to the rise of Medieval Church. Then again lots of things that were old looked new once the popes came in and said “Don’t you do it!” like, Alpha/Alpha anal sex and eating meat on Fridays. 

So to people who weren’t raised traditionally, the whole lifestyle came off looking like a newer concept than babies and marriage that passed through just one-to-one pairs. That way those _things_ and _stuff_ wouldn’t risk loss to possible "illegitimacy". Yep, that worked super well for the all those other kings and queens that didn’t own the world anymore. 

Before the fire, there had been a book in the house library that traced Derek’s family tree back to it's beginnings in written history. Apparently that was a blind breeding involving a low-level Alpha Viking lord, a British Omega novice in sequestered for his first heat sequestered and four of the Omega's Alpha brother monks. The Vikings had landed, sacked, pillaged, raped the town and the monastery and almost all of them had left except the one who had initiated the blind breeding. He chose to stay, take the Omega boy as his mate and set up an Viking outpost for his king near the monastery on that shore in northern England. 

Derek visited that town on the coast during his semester abroad when he was twenty-three and the monastery was still there. He’d written his name in the guestbook and started rewriting what he could from memory of the family history in a notebook he bought in the gift shop. 

It was another two hundred years before their Fylí̱ Alpha had the name Hale. Nevertheless seven hundred years is a long run in Derek’s opinion. He’s proud of that, proud that Kate didn’t destroy everything of a bloodline that had been been unbroken for over a thousand years. So soon after Laura had died, he'd needed to see that place, it had given him hope for himself and his family. Just remembering it it made his choice easy, even if Ennis was the father. In the end, if Stiles wasn’t his mate, the paternity would be moot.

“I can’t do anything else.”

“Because you’re traditional.” Stiles's eyes go flat. There’s no judgement but it’s still just…empty.

Derek scrambles for the right words, the ones that will explain what he means.“We don’t have anything prohibiting abortion. I just meant me. Derek. _I_ have to keep it.”

Stiles nods and he seems…pleased? Relieved? For such an open guy, Stiles can be unbelievably hard to read when he pulls down the blinds over the light behind his eyes. After a small eternity he smiles. "I can live with that, come on. Let's get you up."

"Up?"

"Yeah. Mommys-to-be can't sit and rot on the floor." His grip on Derek's beautifully wrecked wrist loosens as he gently tugs Derek to his feet. "It's not the done thing."

"What is?"

"I'm thinking cuddling," Stiles replies matter of factly, leading him like an obedient puppy. "Objections?" 

"No Alpha," he whispers, exhausted in the pure relief. He was already barefoot from earlier so when Stiles climbs into bed, Derek follows right after. He doesn't sleep though. He doesn't want to miss one moment of Stiles's arms around him.


	5. I've Changed and Thats Okay (I'm My Way)

Turns out that dating while pregnant is actually one of the better experiences of Derek’s life thus far. No, seriously, it’s sort of awesome. Stiles stops being so careful with him, and begins holding him tighter and opening himself up emotionally.

“You share your bombshells, I share mine. It’s called reciprocity and its only fair,” Stiles explains.

His are about his family too. He’s not an orphan but Stiles _gets_ Derek’s world view. They’re curled up together in Derek’s bed a week after the episode on the bathroom floor when he tells Derek about watching his mom die on a slow spiral into insanity. He doesn’t get graphic about it but he talks about his dad like he hung the moon. Family is everything to Stiles and Derek could love him for just that. Then he looks at Derek’s stomach every now and then, there’s a look in his eyes that says he understands and Derek thinks no, maybe he could love him for that instead.

“I had to watch her die when I was nine and after that my dad and Scott kind of became my whole world.” He runs a thumb over Derek’s cheekbone. “I get it.” 

That means that Stiles has been without Claudia for eight years longer than Derek has lacked Talia which makes Derek ache for Stiles. Stiles knows what a decade of loss feels like, the hollow place in your heart that doesn’t ever go away. When he looks at Derek, Derek can see it in his eyes, the kinship that makes Stiles open up emotionally and physically like the proverbial flower Cora is constantly teasing Derek of being. 

Sharing that degree of pain shouldn’t be comforting. It is in though. Stiles sees his ugly pieces - his terrified small self that does hurtful things, and he’s still around. After six weeks of dating, Derek is actually starting to feel like he has someone besides Cora for the first time since the Laura's murder. 

Mostly Derek and Stiles play GTA-V with Scott or hang out with at the House. Stiles has taken to calling it the Wolf Den even when Derek protests, protests to the point of pausing the house movie night to tell him off. 

“It’s because your mascot is a wolf.”

“No I get it Stiles.”

“It’s a play on words.”

“Seriously, I got it.”

He pokes Derek in the ribs. “But you’re not smiling.”

“You’re not that funny.”

“Fuck you I’m hilarious. I’m the comic relief in this relationship.” 

“He’s not wrong, Derek.”

“Shut the fuck up, Aiden, no one likes you.”

“I am oozing charisma.”Aiden grins and couldn’t look more different than his twin even though they’re both Omegas. 

They joined because Lambda Kap was the most Omega friendly frat on campus but he is more like Derek than Ethan who is placidly nestled under the arm of his Phi Beta Kappa boyfriend lost in the Alpha pheromone fog of good cuddle. 

Derek misses that. Before the bickering that haze was 24/7. Not that he doesn’t like the bickering. It keeps him sharp and leads to smoking hot sex seven times out of ten but still. Wolf Den. 

“It makes us sound like wild animals,” Derek grumps. He is not letting this go. Lambda Kap is his baby. 

Stiles looks around the common room. “When was the last time you guys cleaned up around here?”

“I don’t know.” Derek looks around the room and casts the question out to all the brothers. “When was the last time we had a party?”

“Two weeks ago,” Danny, the Phi Beta Kappa boyfriend chimes in.

“Thirteen days,” Isaac corrects. “You guys spent the whole thing making out on the kitchen table. You were on top of my hoodie. I couldn’t get it back for five hours.”

Stiles snaps his fingers and nods. “Oh right.” Then he sighs. “Good times.” Derek can’t help but agree. 

“Because you’re all gross PDAing everywhere,” Aiden mutters. “Like now, with the rubbing noses against each other. What even is that?”

“Seriously Aiden. Fuck. Off. I’m just pregnancy horny,” Derek says and it's like a record screeching because the room goes silent except for the movie. That cuts off too when Boyd manages to get the remote in his hands and hit pause.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna need you to repeat that.” Aiden says. “Because I’m pretty sure you said pregnant.”

Isaac is pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and passing it to Boyd. Derek wants to slap the shit out of both of them. His life is not a betting pool. Holy crap. 

“No glove no love man,” Ethan says, his eyes huge and horrified. “Omega fucking 101. Sock it before you lock it. I mean. Dude.” He actually scoots away from Danny, like you could catch pregnancy like a cold from an Alpha just touching or breathing on you. “Dude.”

“You’re the most helpful, Ethan,” Stiles chirps. “And so smart. I wish you’d help me with my homework.”

“Bite me Stilinski.”

“I would but you’d love it.”

“And I would kill you,” Danny adds.

“And Danny would kill me.”

“I would also kill you,” Derek adds.

“Derek would also kill me.” Stiles stops and blinks. “Jesus you guys are super violent. You should get an in house counselor or something. Deal with those rage issues.”

“Can we go back to the baby because dude.” Ethan’s voice is a full octave higher than normal. “Dude Derek you’re having a baby?”

“I’m aware.”

“What are you going to do?” Isaac asks. “I mean, Stiles you’re an undergrad and you guys have only been together, what, fifteen minutes?”

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles snaps before Derek can open his mouth and correct Isaac, say maybe it's not Stiles's, that Stiles doesn’t owe him anything, that he’s going to do this alone. He feels tears sting his eyes and presses his face into Stiles’s warm neck.

“You look just dandy,” Isaac mutters. “Oh my god you’re not even going to move out are you?” Derek doesn’t answer and Isaac moans. His latest Little knows him so well. 

“It takes a three-fourths majority vote to evict and you guys want that pool to be built right?” 

His insurance money, aside from sitting in a hedge fund, refurbished the game room, two of the bedrooms and is now on contract for a pool in the backyard. There’s a reason no one’s kicked him out and it's not just because he pays his rent on time and he’s not really ashamed of that. He doesn’t do well alone. 

He doesn’t want to think about being alone, about family, about brotherhood and where he is with them now or before. He's exhausted with this. He didn’t want to tell them this way. He didn’t want to interact on this adversarial level at all. He pats Stiles’s hip and gets up, nodding to the room once with a forced smile before making his way up to his room.

If he’s really honest, the flaying kind that leaves raw wounds behind, Derek knows he’s too old to be here. He also knows that he is deeply, deeply damaged goods and that he has lived in this room for the last five years. That makes it the first home he’s had since the fire. He can’t let that go. None of the brothers have forced him to either, and not just because of the money. Deep down Lambda Kappa Sigma is full of good men with good hearts who weren’t going to begrudge him Cora or the life he’s built until he’s finished his doctorate. He may be older than standard but he’s still a NorCalSate student and a Dean’s list student at that. A Dean’s List student with a bun in the oven, jesus, and it's only November.

He’s due in June so he just has to hold out until the end of the year. He can put his classes on hold after this year, get an apartment. He won’t be alone. He’ll have his baby. That will take up his everything and maybe, just maybe, if he’s very lucky, he’ll have Stiles as his Alpha too. 

Derek feels ridiculously like Scarlett O’Hara in that moment all “I’ll think about it tomorrow, at Tara” but he doesn’t have that many options does he. He’s got studying for a test next Tuesday and a doctor's appointment on Friday and the push of everyday life forward forward forward. 

The door to his room opens and he feels Stiles's arms twine around his neck a moment later. “You okay?”

Derek leans back into the embrace. This is so good. He’s never really had this. He was so young with Kate, he didn’t know to value the intimacies or interactions with his clothes on. He didn’t understand how valuable something like Stiles putting his chin on Derek’s shoulder is.

“I’m fine. I just had to get out of there. I was feeling…I don’t know.”

Stiles puts his nose under Derek’s jaw and nips at his skin. It’s classic. It’s old world. It’s exactly what Derek needs. He melts into Stiles’s arms and has never been more grateful Stiles is taller than him. He can submit as much mentally as he is physically, hand away his troubles.

“Your chemistry classes going awesome still? You were loving the organic chem thing last time I talked to you.”

“The lab,” Derek agrees, pleased Stiles remembers. It’s only the project he’s been working on with the actual professors since he was Stiles’s age. It made him choose chemistry instead of straight medicine. “Trying to trigger a self-destruct in cancer cells with chemical therapies.”

“Yeah that one. Doctor Derek going to cure cancer.”

“While you solve murders. Together they fight crime.”

“I want you in latex like right now. You’d be an awesome superhero.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. You’re very principled and you cut a dashing figure to boot. Come on, lie down with me.” 

Derek does as he’s told, folding into a zigzag on his bed. Stiles faces him on the narrow bed and takes his hands. “So those twins are kind of buttholes, huh?”

“Yep. They are.”

“But you’re building a pool.”

“With a slide,” Derek agrees. “I think pools should have a slide.”

“That is bad ass. How the hell are you affording that?”

Derek looks down at their laced fingers. His family has had money since the Viking sack. “Without the fire stuff, we’ve got like a hundred and seventeen.”

Stiles blinks at him, his eyes glowing bright with shock. “A hundred and seventeen million? A hundred and seventeen million dollars? American? American dollars of currency? Are you actually serious right now?” 

This, right here? This is why Derek doesn’t tell people about the money. They look at him different. The brothers have had enough time to adjust. At least he knows Stiles likes him for him but still. “Yeah. With the life insurance and the settlement we’ve got um,” he looks down and says in a rush. “Twohundredseventyfive.”

“Two hundred and seventy-five million dollars. Derek, that’s a quarter of a billion.”

“I know.”

“You are a quarter billionaire.”

“Well Cora and I share it.”

“Oh my god that doesn’t make it any better. You are tenth of billionaires separately. That is still outrageous, do you know that? It begs the question what are you doing at this cut rate school? Hell what are you doing with a cut rate me? In fact- I pose the question ‘what?’ in general.”

“I want to help people. Cora's here. Besides I like school. I had to stop when the fire happened so I like going to school and you- Stiles. Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. When do I ever ask you a question and not mean it seriously? I usually preface or post script it with the rhetorical nature if I don’t.”

This is true. So. Okay. Time to talk. Derek hates this part but Stiles is such a great guy that for him, Derek will do it. Hell, Stiles makes him want to try which is how Derek knows this is some real shit. “I made you leave when _we_ decided you should stay. I fucked someone else the same goddamn day. I could be pregnant with his baby. I did all those things without any real excuse and, God, here you are. You’re in bed with me.”

“I like being in bed with you.”

“This is what I mean. You’re just this guy. I come from a completely alien culture from yours and you’re trying even though you don’t have to. I’m okay with nontraditional if you want but you want to try mine because that’s the guy you are so shut up. And you actually make me laugh and you’re brilliant and beautiful so just shut up because there’s nothing cut rate about you. Nothing.” Then he kisses Stiles because he has the most beautiful mouth Derek has ever seen and kissing is so much better than actually feeling all these fucking feelings. 

Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. He kisses back just as hard and hums into the kiss. Derek loves it when he does that. It never has a tune, it’s just this happy little sound like he’s eating something delicious and that something is Derek. Derek could listen to it forever and he lets himself fall into the noises they make together because they are working. In bed and out. That’s what matters.


	6. A Wolf Still Has Its Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek has a doctor's appointment and Kali and Ennis stop by the frat house for a serious 'talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from The Rains of Castamere by The National from Game of Thrones. Original Lyric "A lion still has claws."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, INFIDELITY, YELLING, FIGHTING, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

The conversation about Derek's ΩOBGYN’s appointment goes something like this:

“You don’t have to come.”

“Of course I’m coming. It could be my kid in there.” Cue Stiles patting his belly. “Plus it sucks to go to the doctor alone.”

“But you have a test tomorrow.”

“So what? Doctors always make you wait forever. I can study in the waiting room. Don’t try and talk me out of this.” Cue Stiles kissing Derek in a way that leads to Stiles groping Derek that leads to Stiles putting Derek on his back and fucking into his wet hole until he’s sloppy with slick and come and the only reason he’s not screaming is because Stiles is covering his mouth with his hand. 

So that’s how he ends up in the stirrups with Stiles holding his hand while the ultrasound wand is somewhere unspeakable. The doctor is a no nonsense omega woman named Dr. Morrell who manages to be both firm and comforting at the same time. She’s got a gentle touch and Derek likes her instantly. 

“Okay we’re going to take a look,” she says, turning on the screen and oh God, there it is. There’s his baby. It has a head and limbs and he’s crying. He’s crying like a child, gulping sobs until Stiles turns his face away with a gentle hand. 

“Derek.”

“I’m going to have a family,” Derek whispers through tears. He doesn’t even blame hormones for this. It’s all trauma and longing built up and let out because it’s real. It is a tiny little person with a huge head and little hands inside him and his family isn’t going to die out with him and Cora. “Stiles. It’s not- I’m not-”

“Shh. It’s okay. This is supposed to be a good thing right you crazy bastard?”

“Right.”

“If you two need a minute,” Dr. Morrell says, ready to excuse herself, “I can go and come back. It’s no problem.”

“No.” Derek almost shouts. Then he takes a deep breath and forces his voice back to normal. “No. No, I want the rest of it. Please.”

“Okay. So we’re going to do the heartbeat next and I’ll get measurements. So here we go.” A rapid whooshing sound fills the room. Derek wants to put it on his ipod and listen to nothing but this for the rest of his life. Hypnotized by the sight and the sound, he misses most of what she says so he clutches the paperwork as they walk out, Stiles grinning at him like a loon.

Derek prickles. “What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You’re a crier.”

“Oh bite me. That was an extenuating circumstance,” Derek says and if it's a little sniffly Stiles cab suck it. Literally. He hasn’t been blown in days. Of course, Stiles does literally bite him on the shoulder as they walk out to the Jeep in response to the jab.

“You’re still a crier,” Stiles says again bumping Derek’s arm with his. “It’s super cute. You get all puppy eyed and pouty. I love your lower lip. Its my favorite.”

“You have a favorite lip?”

“Yep. I’m judgey that way.”

Derek laughs and hopes, really hopes, that the baby is Stiles's. He wants it to have his dancing amber eyes and flying hands. He’ll love it even if it’s not. He was raised not to care but he can see where the non-traditionalists maybe had a point or two now. Of course, growing up, he was never in love.

He stops, his hand pale against the blue paint of the door. Jesus. In love. How had that happened in a little over two months, less if he counted the three weeks he and Stiles hadn’t been talking? He has no idea but here he is. In love.

“Is it locked?”

“Huh?”

“The door?” Stiles asks. “Is it still locked? Or are you still busy being all baby crazy.”

Derek pulls the handle and sighs. “No more Archer rewatches for you, young man.”

“All you talk about is baby shit because you’re babycrazy,” Stiles declares in his best Sterling Archer and Derek smiles. Awkward moment, averted. He usually isn’t good evading that particular pitfall but today is a really good day. 

He climbs in and slides his hand into the hair at the nape of Stiles’s neck. He toys with the soft short strands the whole drive back to campus while Stiles drags up relevant Archer quotes, a few of them in Mallory’s voice which is secretly Derek’s favorite of all Stiles's quoting impressions. They go to the Lambda Kap house instead of the dorm because apparently Scott texted Stiles that he and Isaac were there so there is no point going back to the dorm. Derek isn’t in the mood to hang out anyway so going home is fine by him. 

His ultrasound photos are in his pocket when they clamber out of the Jeep. They make him feel warm inside.He may go to his room and stare at them for, oh, a few hours while Stiles and Scott play the latest Silent Hill. Derek hates those fucking games anyway. They’re always about dead families in some way and he can live without them thanks.

Only when they get inside, Boyd grabs him by the arm and yanks him into the kitchen. “Man, you’ve got a problem.”

“I’ve got ninety-nine problems,” Derek deadpans and hey he thinks that was pretty funny but Boyd isn’t smiling. He doesn’t even blink. Okay. That is a bad sign. “What?”

“Ennis and his girlfriend are here. They’re in the rec room. With Ethan.”

Derek feels like he’s been punched in the solar plexus. Fuck. Today was going so well thirty seconds ago. 

“How do they look?”

“Ennis looks like Ennis.” So deadeyes and kinda stupid. Great. “Kali looks ready to tear your face off with her toenails. I’m serious, Derek you’re in some serious shit. We’re talking on your helmet they don’t blow off your balls shit here.”

“I really hate it when you reference Apocalypse Now. Nothing good ever happens.”

“This is a lotta not good, brother. If I had to guess I’d say they know. Everything. My guess is Ethan told them. You know the twins are tight with them. ”

Awesome. Just freaking awesome. He needs this to happen, especially with Stiles in the house. “Can you send them up to my room?” 

“You sure? I mean, do you really wanna be alone in a room with them?”

No, no he does not but it's the best way. Goddamnit. “Yeah. And thanks man.”

Climbing the stairs to his room feels like marching a thousand miles. When he gets there, he settles himself in his computer chair. If he gets tired or this goes on too long he doesn’t want to show weakness to his former tutee and one-time ragefuck and his sure-to-be-furious girlfriend. Not when one of the topics of discussion is going to be his baby.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Ennis, Kali, and holy shit Ethan push in less than two minutes later. Derek is suddenly so angry he can barely breathe. He gasps, “Get out.”

“I have every right to be here,” Ennis snarls. He reaches out and takes Kali’s hand. He can’t help but notice how long and sharp her fingernails are. “And so does she.”

“Not you,” Derek snaps back. “Ethan, get the fuck out of my room. In fact, get as far away from me as you possibly can before I break your hateful face.”

“Derek,” Ethan begins, “Ennis could be the father. I had to.”

“You didn’t have to do shit. You’re supposed to be my brother.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I will seriously pick you the hell up and throw you out of here if you don’t get the fuck out of my fucking room,” Derek snarls. 

Kali exhales loudly through her nose“So help me god Ethan, none of us have the time or energy for your shit right now.“

“I have-“

Derek flexes his fingers. They would feel so good wrapped around Ethan’s thick beefhead neck and just squeezing. “Don’t you dare say you have a right to be here or say something. It’s not your baby, it’s not your body, it’s not your goddamn business. Get the fuck out or I will get up and beat you bloody, pregnancy or not.”

Ethan sighs and reaches up to pat Ennis on the shoulder. It makes Derek see red and he wants to throw a textbook at him as he leaves the room. Of course once he’s gone, he’s alone with Ennis and Kali.

“So what’s this about a baby?” Ennis says when the door clicks shut. “Ethan said- he said you were pregnant.”

“Yeah.” Derek says. “Yeah I am.” He shifts in his seat and feels the ultrasound photos poke his thigh. “A little over ten weeks. September. I, uh, I’m due June 24th.”

Ennis is a biochem masters student but he does his math on a calculator. Derek can actually see him doing the numbers in his head. Kali doesn’t take half as long. 

“And you think it’s Ennis’s?”

“There’s like a forty-sixty chance.” He sighs. “Or forty-five, fifty-five? I don’t know. I don’t really want to talk to you about how your boyfriend fucked me.”

“Fiancé. What were you doing fucking my fiancé in the first place? God what the hell kind of whore are you that it’s a mixed bag chance like that?”

Derek refuses to flinch. He is not ashamed of his sexual agency. He loves sex and he is not sorry for how he had sex with people before Stiles. He’s only really sorry about Ennis because the guy already had a partner. He is not going to fucking take this from her.

“He was fucking me,” Derek retorts, letting his anger rise in fast and hot. Anger is good. He can anchor himself in anger and hold himself sturdy and strong. “You should ask him. I wasn’t in a committed relationship when I pushed an omega to the ground and fucked him like a dog.”

“Like he could help it, you fucking cumrag. I bet your cunt smelled like heat and goddamn candy canes.”

Derek is breathless for a minute. He’s been insulted before yet never quite like that. He collects himself but not before Kali can see that the hit landed. She smirked. 

“That’s an excuse? Even animals can say no.” 

“I’m not an animal,” Ennis protests.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. These two are giving him a headache. “That’s what I just said.”

Derek’s always believed this. The foundations of traditionalism are based on the gift of submission rather than the force of the Alpha. Collars, leashes, cuffs, and gags were all given as the dominance from an Alpha who could stop if his Omega needed to feel free. The nontraditional rape culture idea that Alphas just can’t resist a wet Omega’s smell is insane. 

Hell Kali probably makes his point by being in an Alpha paired relationship. “You’re an Alpha Kali. Could you have resisted, do you think?”

Kali’s lip curls in what is supposed to be a sneer but was more of a snarl. “Yeah well I don’t like the taste of bitches.”

“If you just came here to insult me, you can see yourself out,” Derek says. “But if you wanted to know about the baby, we can talk about it like adults.”

Ennis takes a step forward. He stretches one hand out to take Kali’s. He looks like he’s about to speak but she does instead. “Of course we do. If it’s his we’re going to want our parental rights.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’ll be lucky if we don’t sue for full custody.”

“Yeah, Derek, you’re kind of a mess,” Ennis says and wow. Just wow. Then again, Ennis did get into school on a football scholarship and only transferred to NorCal State after he tore his ACL. With Derek’s tutoring was actually doing really well in his Masters program and hes been with Kali for something like three years. They are stable. They are his age but more together. They make him look exactly like Ennis said - a mess. “Do you really think you can handle being a parent?”

“So I’m supposed to let you take my child away?”

“At least jointly,” Kali agrees and Derek hates her. He hates her deeply in that moment for daring to assume possession of what’s his. He feels like a mother wolf, ready to snap his teeth at her and scream for her to back the fuck up. 

He knows in his rational mind, which is something he can barely grasp right now, that as an Alpha pair their chances of conceiving alone is slim. Alpha females tend to have very few eggs because of their ability to fertilize so Derek does get their desire to be involved. They might never have their own kids. He just doesn’t like either of them and wants to smack the shit out of them for daring to think that their lot in the reproductive lottery gives them any fucking right to his family. 

Kali folds her arms under her breasts. She makes a cutting figure. In fact Derek would call it beauty if the bitch didn’t just glow from the inside out.“We want a paternity test. You’re far enough along.”

Derek snorts. “I want to have the power of necromancy. We can’t always have what we want.”

“Do you want this to go become a legal issue?”

“This isn’t your issue, Kali,” Derek says. “It wouldn’t be your baby. It would be his. Maybe. If I want him involved and if he wants to be and so far he hasn’t said jack shit. I know you know how to talk Ennis.”

“I’m with Kali,” Ennis says simply. “We’re getting married over Christmas. Everything I do affects her, especially this.”

“So you’re just letting her tuck your sack into her purse.”

“Shut the fuck up Derek. You caused this. You practically begged me for my knot and so you got it. Now we’re up shit creek because you didn’t just take care of the problem like an adult.” Ennis spits, Kali nodding along.

He wasn’t going to get up but Derek launches himself out of the chair and punches Ennis in the face. How dare he? How fucking dare he say he should’ve gotten an abortion when he and his fiancé are standing here in his sanctum claiming to want rights now. He hits him and keeps hitting him until Kali pulls him off snarling, “I’d break you in half you weren’t pregnant, bitch.”

“Go ahead. Maybe that’ll take care of the problem.” 

She slaps him, just once, across the cheek and it burns. If Stiles had ever done it he’d probably have come on the spot. Kali doing it makes him feel small, vulnerable and weak. He hates it and hates her and doesn’t want her near his child. She’d be like poison even if Ennis isn’t. 

Panic flares in him as his submissive nature pushes at his reason for control. He won’t go down for her. She’s not _his_ Alpha. She’s not in charge here. He has his own agency and he will protect his tiny family with everything he has. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly between clenched teeth. “I think we’re done here.” He says quietly.

“You have my number,” Ennis says. “You need to call me and run a test Derek. This old world shit you do, it's not okay for you to raise my kid in that. It’s freaky.”

 _Don’t flinch_ , he thinks. _Don’t flinch. Don’t react at all. Don’t react to the bait. What they think of your lifestyle doesn’t fucking matter just get them out, out out._ “I just said we’re done. That means you need to leave.”

“Okay, we’re leaving but I’m serious.”

“And I will come after you with the full weight of the law if you don’t,” Kali adds. Great. Girlfriend's a fucking shark lawyer to boot because he doesn’t have enough trouble.

“I hear you.” He reaches over to the door and opens it. “We’ll be in touch. Have a beautiful wedding.” His brain finishes it with a twist on the chorus that Panic! At the Disco song from when he was in high school, I Write Sins Not Tragedies, and what comes out of his mouth is, “Your groom is a whore, but you know, whatever.” 

He smiles a little when she makes a move for him and Ennis catches her around the upper arm. “You sick, stupid, comesult. I swear to god I’ll-“

“Kali, let’s just get out of here.” 

She points a finger at him, shining with black lacquer polish. “We’re not done, bitch. Don’t think we are.”

Derek doesn’t imagine for a second that they are. He's just grateful when Ennis drags her out hissing and spitting like an angry cobra. He slams the door shut behind them and leans against it, banging his head against the wood a few times for good measure. 

"Well," he says to his empty bedroom. "That went well." And to think it had started out as such a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter contains graphic gendered insults and discussion of infidelity of Ennis on Kali with Derek. It also contains violence between Ennis and Derek instigated by Derek between Kali and Derek instigated by Kali.  
> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek works with Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This fic contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek is going to talk to Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This chapter contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.


End file.
